vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Falls Hospital
The Mystic Falls Hospital is the local hospital where injured people are taken to be treated. Elena, Vicki, Amber, Caroline, John, Carol, Alaric, Bill, Tyler, Jenna, Sarah, and other have all been taken to and admitted to the hospital. People can donate their blood here. The hospital was built on an old fairgrounds at some point after 1863. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= Vicki Donovan was one of the first people seen to be taken here, shortly after she was attacked by Damon Salvatore in Pilot. Both Jeremy Gilbert and Vicki's brother Matt visited her, although though Tyler Lockwood (Vicki's boyfriend at the time) did not. Vicki knew she was attacked by a vampire, and was extremely confused when she awoke in the hospital. She told Matt she thought she was attacked by a vampire, but he assumed she was just delirious and went to go get a nurse. By the time he came back, she was asleep. It was then revealed that Stefan Salvatore had sneaked into her room while Matt was gone and compelled her to believe that an animal attacked her. Matt saw Stefan and followed him to try to see why he was there, but Stefan jumped out of the window before Matt could see him. While Vicki was laying in bed, she had a dream that Damon found her in the bathroom and fed on her again. The effects of Stefan's compulsion were not as strong as a typical vampire's as a result of Stefan's diet of animal blood, which put Stefan in a vulnerable position for exposure. Vicki was released from the hospital the next day. In Miss Mystic Falls, Amber Bradley was taken to the hospital after Stefan had succumbed to his bloodlust following his ingestion of human blood and fed on her. Caroline Forbes was later taken here in Founder's Day after Tyler crashed his father's car after being severely affected by the Gilbert device. Caroline had passed out not long after the ambulance got there to examine them for injuries and was taken to the Emergency Room. While Matt and Tyler were waiting in the ER, Sheriff Forbes came out to talk to them and informed them that while the doctors were going to do all that they could do by taking Caroline in for surgery, her chances of survival were not good. |-|Season 2= In The Return, Matt and Bonnie Bennett visited Caroline in the hospital after Bonnie had convinced Damon to give her some of his vampire blood to ensure that she would survive her injuries. Stefan and Elena also visited John Gilbert in the hospital after he had been stabbed and had his fingers chopped off of one hand by Katherine Pierce. When they asked John what Katherine wanted, he claimed he didn't know, and Elena gave him his ring. Elena got angry at his attitude toward Stefan and left, but Stefan stayed in the room long enough to force-feed his blood to John and threaten to kill him and turn him into a vampire if he didn't leave town in the next 24 hours. Later that evening, Caroline met Katherine for the first time when Katherine arrived in her hospital room. Katherine explained that she wanted Caroline to give the Salvatores a message for her before smothering her with a pillow, knowing that Caroline had ingested vampire blood only hours earlier. In Brave New World, Caroline awoke in transition to become a vampire in her hospital room, and eventually sneaked into a room where a patient was receiving a blood transfusion to steal a blood bag. Though she was obviously disgusted, she drank the blood bag and completed her transition, and later also fed on a nurse before compelling her to believe they were bite marks from her husband. She was released later in the episode, after she compelled her doctor to release her at night so she could walk outside. Carol Lockwood was admitted to the hospital in The Last Day after Klaus' witch, Maddox, telekinetically pushed her down the stairs to lure Tyler back to Mystic Falls, with the intention of Klaus using Tyler as the werewolf to be sacrificed in the ritual to break his hybrid curse. She was later shown to be released in As I Lay Dying. |-|Season 3= Klaus brought Elena to the hospital for a blood "donation" in The Reckoning, once it became known that her doppelgänger blood was the key to successfully siring hybrids. However, Damon saved her and took her home that night after scaring Klaus into fleeing town with the small amount of blood he had. In The New Deal, Alaric was admitted to the hospital after he was hit by a car and killed while wearing his Gilbert ring. Due to Alaric dying so many times wearing the ring, it didn't fully heal his injuries after he was resurrected, so he required both medical attention and some of Damon's vampire blood in order to heal enough to be released from the hospital. Dr. Meredith Fell was his physician. In The Ties That Bind, Bill Forbes was brought here after he was accidentally mauled by Tyler in wolf form while Bill was training him to break his sire bond. Due to Meredith injecting him with a small amount of vampire blood she had obtained, Bill healed from his injuries very quickly. However, he was killed in one of the storage rooms of the hospital by Alaric's alter-ego while he was attempting to leave the hospital, and reawakened in transition (which he chose not to complete). In The Departed, Elena was taken here after suffering what Meredith explained to Jeremy was a "minor concussion" she had sustained after falling and hitting her head in the previous episode. Soon after she was admitted to the hospital, she was determined to be healthy and was released. Later the next night, Elena was brought back to the hospital after the truck in which she and Matt were driving was run off of Wickery Bridge and landed in the river, where Elena ultimately drowned. When Damon rushed to the hospital to find out what happened to her, Meredith confessed to Damon that Elena's previous injuries during her first admission were worse than she had let on, and that she had used Damon's vampire blood to heal her cerebral hemorrhage. The episode ended with Elena opening her eyes while laying on the table in the morgue in transition to become a vampire. |-|Season 4= In Growing Pains, Pastor Young and his deputies arrived at the hospital, where they began to lock down the facility's blood supply and take into custody any vampires they could find in the building. Pastor Young was greeted by Meredith, whom he advised to find a new job, as they had learned about her habit of healing patients with vampire blood and were planning on reporting her to the medical board if she didn't do as she was told. In the same episode, Caroline visited Matt, who had been admitted to the hospital after almost having drowned in the truck with Elena, and she admitted sadly that she she had nowhere to go. Matt gave Caroline a comforting hug, until Caroline heard an officer coming towards the room to ensure that none of the recently outed vampires were on the premises. She then quickly left, leaving Matt all alone in the room when the officer does his inspection. Matt was presumably released shortly afterward. |-|Season 5= In 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine has been brought here after having a heart attack. |-|Season 6= In a flashback scene in Black Hole Sun from 1994, doctor Grayson Gilbert helped deliver Sarah Nelson. In Do You Remember the First Time?, Bonnie broke into to hospital in the 1994 Prison World the to heal herself. In Stay, Elizabeth was admitted and later died of cancer. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Bonnie was admitted after being stabbed by Lillian Salvatore. Josette told Alaric that she's expecting twins. In I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Jo was admitted after fainting. Elena was admitted after being put in a slumber by Kai in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. |-|Season 7= In Age of Innocence, it was revealed that the hospital was built on an old fairgrounds. |-|Season 8= In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, Stefan was admitted after being shot by Dorian. In I Was Feeling Epic, Tiki's Grandfather was escorted by a doctor from the hospital. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Staff Grayson-S3.png|Grayson Gilbert † (former doctor)|link=Grayson Gilbert Nursehaynes.jpg|Nurse Haynes (season 1-2) |link=Season One Minor Characters#The Night of the Comet Dr. Lowen.png|Doctor Lowen (season 2, deleted scene) |link=Season Two Minor Characters#The Return Nurse3x05.png|Nurse (season 3)|link=Season Three Minor Characters#The Reckoning Emtguy-1-3x10.png|EMT #1 (season 3)|link=Season Three Minor Characters#The New Deal Emtguy-2-3x10.png|EMT #2 (season 3)|link=Season Three Minor Characters#The New Deal Meredith-S3.jpg|Meredith Fell (former doctor)|link=Meredith Fell Brian Walters.jpg|Brian Walters † (former medical examiner)|link=Brian Walters Nurse3x21.png|Nurse (season 3)|link=Season Three Minor Characters#Before Sunset Doctor-511.jpg|Unnamed female doctor (season 5)|link=Season Five Minor Characters#500 Years of Solitude ER_Doctor.png|ER doctor (season 5)|link=Season Five Minor Characters#Season Five Minor Characters#Rescue Me EMT-614.png|EMT (season 6, flashback)|link=Season Six Minor Characters#Stay Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season One * Pilot * The Night of the Comet * Founder's Day Season Two * The Return * Brave New World * Plan B * The Last Day Season Three * The Reckoning * The New Deal * The Ties That Bind * Bringing Out The Dead * Dangerous Liaisons * 1912 (outside) * Break On Through * Do Not Go Gentle * The Departed Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''The Walking Dead'' Season Five *''500 Years of Solitude'' Season Six *''Black Hole Sun'' (flashback) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' (1994 Prison World) *''Stay'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' Season Seven *''Age of Innocence'' (outside) Season Eight *''What Are You?'' (outside) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' (outside) Legacies Season Two *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' Trivia *In the sixth season Jo mentioned that it is significantly smaller than the Whitmore Hospital. Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 1= 101-128-Matt~Vicki-The_Falls.png 101-MF_Ambulance.png 101-149-Matt-Vicki-MF_Hospital.png 102-MF Hospital-Passage-Left.png 102-MF Hospital-Passage-Right.png 102-MF Hospital-Ward.png 102-Blood Bag.png 102-032-Stefan.png 102-Blood Bags-MF Hospital.png 102-Matt-MF_Hospital.png 102-042-Matt-Vicki.png MysticFallsHospital.jpg|Hospital at night Vicki'sDream.jpg|Vicki dreams about her attacker. Bloodfrindge.jpg|The packages of blood Stefan stole from here. |-|Season 2= Hospital2x01.png Johnhospital.jpg JohnGilbert The Return 1.png Stefan threatens John the return.png Carolinehospital.jpg Picture 4.png |-|Season 3= Elena in transition.png|Elena in transition to become a vampire Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h27m06s127.png|Damon carrying Elena out of hospital hospital3x17.png |-|Season 4= S4ep1p9.png S4ep1p7.png|Caroline at the Hospital S4ep1p6.png|Meredith at the Hospital S4ep1p11.png|Pastor Young's deputy checking rooms. Hospital-inside.png Hospitalexplosion.png|Room in hospital after the explosion |-|Season 5= 6X04-117.jpg Grayson1994.png 6X07-75-BonnieKai.jpg TVD607A 0016b 595 slogo.jpg hospitals6.png 6X14-3-Liz.jpg 6X14-2-Elena.jpg 6X14-87-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X14-89-Liz.jpg hospital6x20.png 6X21-58-JoElena.png hospital6x21.png 6X22-16-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-20-Elena.png 6X22-31-ElenaDamon.png |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= 813~Stefan~Caroline-MF_Hospital.png 813-101~Stefan-Caroline.png 813-102-Stefan~Caroline.png 813~Matt~Dorian-MF_Hospital.png Legacies LGC203-116-Ethan.png LGC203-134-Mystic Falls Hospital~Maya-Hope.png See also Category:Locations Category:Community Location Category:Hospitals